Kamen Rider Decade: The Journey Continues
by Ryvius
Summary: The Destroyer of Worlds. Decade. Continuing his journey through many worlds, what do those eyes see? Takes place after the TV series and movies. Also starring Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic and Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7. This journey spans anime, cartoons, books, comics, games and more. Henshin!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Decade, Journey through the Decade, or any of the multitude of other franchises that are featured in this story, nor the characters that belong to said franchises. All properties belong to their respective owners.**

**So this is an idea that popped into my head a while back, and I had to write it down just to get it out of my head. Not sure if I'll work on this story right away, since I really want to focus on my Faiz/Index crossover (and a Fairy Tail fic I'm trying to get off the ground), but if readers are interested in seeing more of this, I'll start work on putting out some chapters.** **Consider this opening a preview.**

**Basically this story follows Tsukasa after the events of the TV series and movies(including Super Hero Taisen) as he continues his journey. Along the way, he'll travel through worlds from anime, video games, books, cartoons, comic's, and more.**

[Journey through the Decade]

As the music kicks in, we see the last image of the intro to the chapter deconstruct itself into seven magenta-colored digital cards which quickly flew across the 'screen' towards a figure standing alone within a white void, surrounded by several spinning floating constructs made of photo negatives, clad in black and white plated armor, the design distantly reminiscent of that worn by medieval knights, with green insect-like eyes and a large numeral _X _on the chest. Reaching the lone being, the cards merged seamlessly with the figures helmet, their color fading to black (except for the yellow Signal Pointer tip of the center card) as it transferred to rest of the armor, coloring the majority of its main body magenta. His armor complete, Kamen Rider Decade turned to face the readers before the scene changed to an up close shot of his green compound eyes.

_Destroyer of Worlds. Decade. _

_What do those eyes see as he continues his travels through many worlds?_

Switching to the inside of a room lit by the afternoon glow, we see a young teenage woman with long sapphire blue hair that had streaks of violet and brilliant rose running through it, wearing a simple sleeveless dress standing in the center of the room behind a seated young man of similar age with brown hair wearing a long black duster over a burgundy turtleneck sweater with matching black pants and a magenta-colored camera hanging from around his neck, her hands placed in front of him to cover up his eyes. As the girl pulls her hands away the scene zooms in to a close up of the youth's face, revealed to be Tsukasa Kadoya, before closing in even further on one of his brown eye's.

_**I look up at the stars**_

The scene then fades to a close up look at Tsukasa's camera as he adjusts the zoom on its lens, before changing once again to show Decade's Decadriver belt.

We then cut to a shot of his motorcycle, called the Machine Decader parked in front of a large pile of rubble and debris, which its owner was sitting atop of as he watched the rising sun.

Returning to the white void from earlier, we see Tsukasa quickly catch a transparent spinning cube filled with photo negatives dancing about inside it.

_**Various sagas are shining **_

Switching to what appears to be the ruins of an abandoned building with debris laying strewn about the ground, the readers see Ryu Hoshi standing among the rubble, staring off into the distance, before quickly fading away as a few feet ahead Master Chief suddenly appeared, followed by Ichigo Kurosaki who stood with his back(and Zangetsu) up against a steel beam. The two then similarly vanished while in the background Naruto Uzumaki faded in with his foot propped up on the ruined remains of a vehicle while Will Vandom appeared further back sitting atop a barrel, hugging a knee to her chest. Replacing them was Aerrow, who stood by himself off to side, mirrored by the kunoichi Katsumi across the ruins from him, while the white haired demon slayer Dante sat lazily with his back propped up against a pile of junk between them. After them came the pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy and the mage Natsu Dragneel who were cheerfully chatting with each other while ahead of them stood the ninja wraith known as Scorpion. They were then replaced by the wizard Harry Dresden who was leaning on his staff as he bantered with the super hero Spider-Man (who was hanging upside down from a support beam via a web, because... well... because he could), while behind them, the demon dog Inuyasha and Kyo Kusanagi stood by themselves.

_**Just like the constellations...**_

They too then faded away as Twilight Sparkle, the girl who had been with Tsukasa earlier, appeared, staring directly ahead at the readers with a sad look on her face, the scene then cutting to Tsukasa within the void as he did the same. We then return to the ruins to see Cloud Strife as he sat on the ground against his motorcycle Fenrir. In time with the music, we see flickering images of all the 'Heisei era' Riders (Kuuga to Wizard) as the shot switched from Cloud back to Twilight, her hair blowing dramatically in the wind.

… _**only by connecting them with lines, does a legend start**_

Now within what appeared to be an abandoned industrial site, we see a line up of Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, W, OOO, Fourze, and Wizard as they assumed their signature poses.

_**Aurora. Go through the flickering dimensions**_

Following that, the readers then see a shot of Tsukasa as he fall's through the void, his face rapidly changing between that of the various Riders helmets before finally settling on Decade's as the scene then changed back to the ruins to show Twilight standing amongst the assembled hero's from earlier as they assumed their own signature stances.

_**Dive into that straying parallel world!**_

The scene then changes to show Decade as he turns to face the readers while the shot zooms out, revealing the various protagonist as they moved to surround him, some with their fist raised, others wielding their guns, swords, kunai, while others summoned up their magic.

We then cut to a shot of Tsukasa, now wearing a black helmet, atop his bike as he lowered his goggles over his eyes while Twilight, seated on the rear seat behind him, wrapped her arms securely around his waist for support as the two rode off.

_**On the road. Everyone is on a journey...**_

Switching quickly to an up close shot of the Decadriver as it engaged its Slash AttackRide Card, the readers then see Decade as he brandished his weapon, the Ride Booker, which held his vast arsenal of Rider Cards, in its Sword Mode.

We then return to the face off between the Rider and the hero's from earlier, which had now escalated into a full scale chaotic battle with Decade wielding his blade at the center of it, hacking, slashing, parrying and dodging in every direction as the hero's attacked him on all sides while bullet's, lasers, various spells, and energy blasts flew through the air, sending up large explosions across the battlefield. Side-stepping past a Stinger attack by Dante with his blade Rebellion, Tsukasa twisted and whirled his sword around in a overhead diagonal slash (the world around him shifting to the dimensional void for a brief instant) at a charging Ichigo's chest before the Shinigami could bring his oversized cleaver of a zanpakuto to bear, sending the orange haired teen staggering back as the magenta-colored Rider turned and swung his blade out in a wide powerful arc as an earth shaking explosion erupted behind them.

… _**to meet one's true self **_

Within the dimensional void, an anguished, grief stricken, and exhausted Tsukasa sits alone, tears beginning to fall down his face, before slowly raising his head up to see Twilight holding out his camera before him.

The scene then cuts to a shot of the two driving down a rode, quickly joined by Cloud as he rode up beside them on Fenrir.

Returning to the battle, we see Decade as he pushed forward through an onslaught of attacks, dodging past a kick by Scorpion and parrying aside a punch thrown by Luffy before twisting counter-clockwise to the side to avoid a stab as Aerrow came charging past with his twin lightning blades.

_**The road will probably continue to change toward a new dawn**_

The scene then briefly changes back to void as we see Decade(in slow-motion) raising his leg up in a right side kick before, now suddenly back at the ruins, we see the Rider parrying aside a flame engulfed fist thrown by Natsu as his armored foot struck the Fire Dragon Slayer in the chest, the strike sending the pink haired youth stumbling back as an energy beam flew past their heads, barely missing them by an inch before striking the ground behind them, sending up another large explosion.

We then see a up close shot of Twilight surrounded by more of the spinning constructs from earlier within the dimensional void as she smiled gently.

_**Witness it!**_

The readers then Decade as he dodged past an attempted slash by Inuyasha before dashing forward towards Naruto, who barely had time to raise his arms up in defense before Tsukasa's fist slammed into the ninja's guard, knocking the orange clad young man away as the scene quickly closed in on the Rider's helmet, the sun shining brightly in the sky above him.

_**Journey through the Decade **_

We see one last shot of Decade atop his bike as he rode towards the readers, breaking through a dimensional barrier as the world around him suddenly dissolved away. As Tsukasa continued on his journey, above him appeared a group shot of all the Kamen Riders that had come before and after him, all of them striking a pose as the title logo appeared.

Kamen Rider Decade.


End file.
